Lemon Requests
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: I'm taking request for lemony goodness, so pm me and get the story going.
1. Chapter 1

SO, this seems to be becoming popular in the Warrior fandom. So, to keep up and because it seems interesting. So, send me your requests, OC or any from the first two story arcs, as I've not read the others. I'll do my best to do your pairings justice. Send me descriptions, a basic plot, an whether it's rape or love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My first request from RockRoll123, Sandpaw x Firepaw x Graypaw x Dustpaw.**_

Sandpaw was nervous. She'd hit her first heat cycle, and her mother had warned her many times to be wary of males. Sometimes they just couldn't control themselves. She was out hunting with her mentor, Whitestorm. Even though he was a tom, she didn't feel in any danger around him. He'd let her go off by herself, hunting in one area of the tall pines, while she hunted in another.

"Sandpaw!" Dustpaw called to his friend. He stopped short, scenting the heat scent rolling off her in waves. Sandpaw's eyes grew wide as she realized he'd noticed. She didn't think it was a good thing either. The shecat turned to dart away, towards her mentor when teeth gripped her tail roughly. "You can't go, Sandpaw." Dustpaw mewed softly to her.

"Dustpaw, leave me alone!" She howled, hoping to attract Whitestorm's attention. Unbeknownst to her, her mentor was being kept away from the scene by Tigerclaw. Dustpaw nosed her rear, and Sandpaw let out a hiss of anger. "Stop it now!" She cried. Movement in the brush caught her eye, forcing her to cry out, "Help!"

Firepaw and Graypaw moved out of the brush, looking at the scene with interest. Internally, Sandpaw cursed Starclan that it was more young toms. Still she held hope that the two would help, though not for long. Graypaw gripped her scruff, pressing her front half down so that her rear was higher and more accessible for Dustpaw. Since when did they get along? "Tigerclaw was mentoring us on a very specific topic, you know." Graypaw told her around her scruff.

"He was. He knew there was a shecat in heat. He told us what to do." Firepaw added, staring down at her. He moved forward, grooming her face and ears as if it would calm the shecat. Sandpaw was about to retort when searing pain shot through her as Dustpaw thrust himself forward and into her. His barbed member scraped her insides, causing her to yowl again, this time seemed to empower the tom. Dustpaw thrust hard, not worrying about the shecat's pleasure in the act. His claws dug into her sides as he moved deeper inside her. Soon, he was finished, lacking any sort of stamina. Dustpaw dropped, moving to face her.

"Was that good for you too?" He purred to her, taking Firepaw's place and grooming her. Firepaw moved to take Graypaw's spot, holding her tightly when she began struggling again.

"Oh dear Starclan, you aren't all planning to, are you?" She cried. She was silenced as Firepaw shived his tail into her mouth. Graypaw nosed her pussy, still flowing with Dustpaw's juices and her own. He mounted Sandpaw, thrusting in without hesitation. Sandpaw was mewling around Firepaw's tail, partly in pleasure, and partly in pain. She cried as Graypaw made it deeper into her than even Dustpaw had. Sandpaw tried desperately to block out the experience, and it lasted about as long as Dustpaw had. They rotated once more, and Firepaw stood behind her.

Firepaw nosed her gently, lapping at her and sending shivers through her. He licked faster, sending her to the edge and over. He was the only one who seemed worried about her part in this experience. As she came, he positioned himself behind her, and pressed himself into her. He tried to be gentle, not forcing himself in and out. With Firepaw, it was a relatively enjoyable experience, and she stopped struggling and just let it happen.

When they had all taken their turn, they left as quickly as they'd come. Sandpaw lay on her side in the dirt, exhausted and sore. Her last thought as she passed out into a deep slumber was that she hoped she didn't get pregnant.

_**Well that was my first Lemon, and I really hope it wasn't too terrible as far as they go. Continue to send requests and I'll continue to write one shots.**_


	3. Spottedleaf x Shadowblaze

_**This is my second request, from Shadow Fennekin. It is their OC Shadowblaze and Spottedleaf.**_

Sandpaw was out of camp, searching for her mentor. Shadowblaze wasn't in camp, even though the handsome, inky pelted tom had promised her he'd take her for her assessment! She was poking around by the river, where she often found him. Sounds drew her nearer to the water, and she ducked down to see whether it was Riverclan invading their territory.

"Oh Starclan, Spottedleaf!" Sandpaw flushed. She recognized that voice. The shecat poked her head through, just enough to see. Her nightmares awaited her. Shadowblaze was atop the very pretty medicine cat, Spottedleaf. Worse still, his member was buried deep in the shecat's folds. Sandpaw didn't want to see him with another shecat, yet still, Spottedleaf was living her very dream.

The apprentice found herself was becoming quite wet just watching the scene, and bent, licking herself in time with Shadowblaze's thrusts into Spottedleaf.

"Harder, Shadowblaze! Harder!" The medicine cat yowled. The black tom closed his soulful brown eyes, obeying the command. Sandpaw did too, licking her wet core faster and harder. As the two before her climaxed, so did she. "I wish I could announce you as my mate." She mewed softly to the tom who had collapsed atop her. Shadowblaze nodded, still exhausted. The words broke Sandpaw's heart. It was one thing if this was just a tryst. That was something that could be excused, forgotten.

Sandpaw rushed away, sadness and anger filling her heart. She decided, as she ran, that she would tell everyone. She didn't know exactly what would happen to the pair, but she knew it was bad. As the apprentice ran blindly, she crashed into a furry mass. She'd run straight from Shadowblaze and into Fireheart.


	4. Jayclaw x Mintpaw

_**Already on my third request, from Jayfeather444. They asked for their two OCs Jayclaw and Mintpaw. So here it is!**_

Mintpaw padded alongside her mentor, Jayclaw. The little tortie had a large crush on her mentor, but he didn't reciprocate. It upset her, and worse than that, she was in heat and had no idea what to do. The shecat had a plan though. It was devious, and she was sure it would work.

"Show me your hunter's crouch, Mintpaw." Jayclaw said as they reached the training hollow. Mintpaw purred, dropping into a crouch, but leaving her rear up. She knew he had to scent the heat rolling off her in waves. He had to see her wet, pink core right in his face. Though if he noticed, he didn't betray it. "Lower your hindquarters, Mintpaw." He ordered.

Mintpaw sighed, doing as he said. The training session went much like this for the rest of the time. She'd attempt to tempt the tom into taking her, and he'd admonish her poor form. Finally, he said they were finished and turned to head back to camp. Her green eyes narrowed as he turned his blue-gray back to her. Without a sound, Mintpaw tackled the tom, rolling him over to his back.

"Mintpaw! What are you doing?" Jayclaw asked, his blue eyes filled with amusement. The tom was thinking she was just being a playful young cat. Oh how wrong he was. Mintpaw ignored his query, lowering herself along his body. His expression turned serious. "Mintpaw, what are you- Oh!" His repeated question was cut off as she flicked her tongue across the sheathe of his member. "Stop this, now. Other cats could come by at any moment, and what would they think?" He mewed to her, voiced filled with anger and also, just a hint of lust.

"Damn them all." She mewed, continuing to prod his penis with her tongue. His face evolved into sheer pleasure. "You should've taken me when I offered it, you crazy old tom." She said around his cock. Jayclaw couldn't speak, as she took that minute to take his fully unsheathed dick in her small mouth.

Jayclaw finally shook himself free of the spell she'd put him under, He upended her, moving the shecat off him. The tom grasped her scruff roughly, forcing her head to the ground. "Bad apprentices get punished, you know." He mewed darkly. To punctuate his threat, he hammered in his barbed member deep inside her. He knew it hurt. He knew it was scraping along her insides. Mintpaw contained the yowl, just barely. The lack of sound from his young fuckbuddy caused him to become angrier. "Scream." He hissed into her ear as he thrusted further and deeper inside her.

"Jayclaw!" She yowled out, causing a satisfied look to cross the tom's face. She continued her mantra of his name and Starclan's name. Just before he came, he yanked himself out of the shecat, causing her to howl with pain. Ignoring her protests of his ceasing, he nosed into her pussy, wet with juices. The scent of heat rolled over him. He'd noticed it before, but he'd been determined to behave as a mentor should. His tongue flickered in and out of her, eliciting moans of deep pleasure. Jayclaw brought the little shecat to climax, before thrusting himself into her to finish himself.

"Don't ever do that again." He hissed, yanking himself out of her and off at the same time. Just then, theit leader stepped from the bushes. The regal tom surveyed the scene with cool eyes. "Brightstar!" Jayclaw mewed, terrified of his transgression.

Brightstar looked at Jayclaw, before turning to Mintclaw. "My turn. You're right, Jayclaw. Bad apprentices do need to be punished."


	5. Nighthawk x Wolfember

_**Four requests already! Well five, but I have to decline the fifth as I don't do M/M or F/F pairings. I just can't do it. Sorry everyone. So, onto the next one from Pendra: Wolfember and Nighthawk, her OCs.**_

Nighthawk waited in the hollow tree down by the lake. He'd shrugged off his apprentice by telling the blind little shecat that he was leaving camp to gather special herbs that only bloomed at night. It had taken some time, but the medicine cat had gotten out of camp on his own. He at alone now, grooming his jet black pelt, and staring out into the night with his gem green eyes.

"Nighthawk?" A voice whispered in the darkness. The tom pulled himself to his paws, stepping forward to see Wolfember padding out of the darkness. Her blue eyes stood out in the inky blackness of the night and he moved to her, licking her gray fur comfortingly. They'd snuck out of camp to be with each other, if only for this night.

"It's me, love." He assured her. The black tom led her into their little den, and proceeded to groom her while they discussed the day. Their conversations of training their apprentices and their clanmate's drama quickly turned to themselves. Nighthawk wished to try something, but Wolfember wasn't sure. Still, with enough pleading, Wolfember gave in.

"Be easy, Nighthawk, you will be my first." She mewed softly to him. Nighthawk nodded, reassuring her. He licked her face and neck gently, moving around to grip her scruff lightly. The tom positioned himself behind the shecat, and slid himself in easily. She still mewed in pain, as his barbed member entered her.

"This is going to hurt, Wolfember." Nighthawk told her seriously. She just nodded in understanding as Nighthawk began to move within her. Wolfember mewled in pleasure, the pain disappearing behind the sheer enjoyment.

"Harder, Nighthawk!" She yowled, thankful that it was too late for clanmates to be out and about. The tom obeyed, thrusting deeper inside the shecat. His cock slammed into her, and she yowled as he pushed her over the edge of climax. Nighthawk followed soon after, and lay beside her, his penis still buried within her folds.

"I love you, Wolfember." Nighthawk mewed softly. He curled around her, not moving more than he needed to. She nuzzled up into his chin.

"I love you too, Nighthawk."


	6. Ringstripe x Coaldust

_**This is a new request from Gust. Sorry I had to refuse your first request. This is for their OCs, Coaldust and Ringstripe.**_

A ginger tabby shecat sat by the riverside. To someone just glancing, it would appear the little shecat was grooming herself. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that her tongue was rasping only over her soft, pink core. Between licks, mewls and moans of pleasure escaped her maws.

"What do we have here?" Came an amused meow from behind her. Ringstripe gasped, leaping to her paws and turning to the voice. She let out a relieved sigh, realizing it was only her clanmate, Coaldust. Coaldust looked at her, blue eyes shining with … was that lust? Yes, it was. Ringstripe flushed beneath her fur, realizing she'd been caught in the act.

"I was just … " Ringstripe began. A tail hushed her before she could come up with an excuse. The ink colored tom moved forward, grooming her face and neck softly. Still caught up in the lust from her masturbation attempt, she leaned into his touch.

"No excuses." Coaldust mewed, looking at her seriously. He pushed her over onto her back. The tom nosed deep into her folds, licking at her walls. With every movement he made within her, she trembled in pleasure. He rasped his tongue faster, deeper, forcing her towards her climax.

"Oh Starclan, Coaldust!" She mewed to him, shuddering as she went over the edge. He moved back, licking his lips and starign down at her. She lay on her side, panting up at him. "There must be something I can do for you now." She offered huskily.

"I think there is." He moved her once more, gripping her scruff. "Struggle and scream for me." He mewed, gripping her scruff. Ringstripe did as he ordered, struggling against his grip. He was careful not to hurt her as she howled at him in pleasure when he buried himself into her core. "Starclan, Ringstripe, you're so damn tight." He growled into her ear. She mewled under him. He thrust harder and harder, bringing himself to climax. He panted hard as he pulled out.

"I'll have to come out here by myself more often." Ringtail purred up at him. She lay down, tired out from his ministrations. He nodded, not saying another word as he trotted back to camp.


	7. Cynderpaw x Breakstar

_**Sorry it's taken so long everyone, this is my seventh request. 16 and their OCs Breakstar and Cynderpaw. So here it is. Remember, I need requests to keep this going!**_

Brightclan and Rushingclan were gathered beneath the full moon once more. They were bitter rivals except one night every moon. Stormstar of Brightclan was perched in the low branches of the tree where the two leaders sat. The large gray tom had narrowed his eyes at Rushingclan's deputy Rainwhisker. The light gray shecat was attempting to explain her leader's absence.

"Breakstar had an emergency to take care of! His mate was kitting right as we started to leave!" She mewed, hoping to start the meeting before the warriors rioted. Stormstar was having none of it.

"Does he not feel that the gathering is important?" Stormstar bristled at the deputy.

"He has his mate to attend to!" She spat back. Rushingclan murmured it's assent behind her.

Cynderpaw was excited. She was 10 moons and this was her first gathering. She watched the argument over the missing leader with a vague interest. If they didn't quit fighting, Starclan would cover the moon. She heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Turning, the little tortie narrowed her green eyes, seeing a large outline.

"Who's there?" She mewed, moving closer to the sound. Breaking through the brush, she realized who she was looking at. "Breakstar?" She asked softly. He nodded, miming for her to be quieter. "Why aren't you out there?" She pointed with her tail to the gathering.

"Had other things to take care of, as I'm sure that Rainwhisker has told everyone." He mewed. He began walking, and Cynderpaw padded after him. "I've been watching you, Cynderpaw. You are a gorgeous young shecat." Cynderpaw flushed beneath her fur.

"You shouldn't be saying stuff like this." She said softly. Secretly, she had a serious crush on the powerful tom from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. She glanced up at the huge black and white tom. "What about your mate, and your new kits?"

"My deputy may have exaggerated my relationship with Birdsong." He shrugged. "We've mated a few times, and this time resulted in kits." Cynderpaw was unsure whether she liked the flippant way he spoke of mating.

"Don't you care about any shecat?" She asked. He stared at her with an emotion she couldn't name. Breakstar muttered something she couldn't understand. "What?"

"You. I've watched you for so long. Every time you patrolled our border." He told her. Cynderpaw stared at Breakstar with shock. She had no idea. Before she could respond, he forced her onto her back. "Now, I have to have you, Cynderpaw."

"What are you doing, Breakstar?" Cynderpaw cried softly. She didn't want to alert her clanmates or his. He didn't answer her, instead rasping his large tongue over her core. She mewled in pleasure. No cat had ever tried this on her. She'd seen other cats mating, but she was still so young! "Breakstar! We'll get in trouble!" She told him, making a feeble attempt to push him away from her. He ignored her words, nosing deep into her folds.

"You taste so sweet, Cynderpaw." He purred into her. The vibrations made her purr in ecstasy. He continued on, pushing her towards the edge. She felt something inside her coiling and tightening. Just as she felt that it could go no further, he broke away from her. Her pitiful cries made him laugh. "Patience, little pussycat." He mewed. He rolled her over, gripping her scruff tighty.

"Breakstar, no!" She mewled quietly. No words came from the gray eyed tom. Breakstar merely grunted as he thrust into her. She squealed, struggling in pain. He didn't relax his hold on Cynderpaw. Slowly, she realized the pain abated and was replaced with sheer pleasure. She wiggled with the emotion.

"Starclan, you're tight Cynderpaw." He huffed between thrusts. She bucked up against him, and he mewed in pleasure as she tightened against his member. The coiling she'd felt while her ate her out was back, and it was nearly as tight as she thought it could go. She let out a yowl as it released, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her small body. He was sent over the edge by her climax, and fell against her as he came too.

"That was amazing." Cynderpaw told him. He was just about to murmur his assent, when a noise startled them.

"Cynderpaw?" Her mentor, Sootear, was calling from the underbrush further back. Cynderpaw untangled herself from Breakstar. Looking back at him, she purred.

"Two dawns from now. The broken tree at the border." She told him softly, before racing off to join her clan for the journey back.

~Four Moons Later~

Cynderstep yowled in pain as the contractions wracked her body. She'd refrained from having kits until she earned her name. The night she'd received it, she'd been in heat. She'd allowed Breakstar to celebrate with her. These kits were the culmination of the romance. At her side, a tortie shekit, that looked much like her nuzzled her teats for milk. The only difference between the mother and daughter were the pale gray eyes, no doubt from her father. The final kit breached, and she looked at him with pride. He was just like his father. A strong looking tomkit, with blue eyes.

"Moonkit and Rushkit." She mewed softly to Sparrowsong, the medicine cat.


	8. Sleet x Crow

_**Another request! This one is for Nia Carter. Her OCs Sleet and Crow, two rogue cats. Thank you for sending me one of the most fleshed out ideas. I hope I do it justice. Here we go! This starts out surprisingly similar to my DND character's backstory! lol**_

6 moons Ago …

"Run!" Cried a tom. He was ushering elders and queens from their dens. Rogues were ambushing the clan's camp, and they were ruthless. There weren't enough warriors or apprentices left to defend the defenseless of the clan.

One young queen struggled with her three kits. One tiny gray kit struggled between her jaws. The other two were trying not to slide off her back. A dark brown rogue stepped in front of her, and the sudden stop forced Lilypond's two tom kits to slide off with a squeak. She watched in horror as Wildkit was trampled by cats running every which way. A different rogue, scooped up Frogkit. Lilypond cried as he broke the little kit's neck.

"Pay attention." The brown tom snapped, making her turn to him. He swiped across her face and neck, just barely missing little Sleetkit in her mouth. Lilypond fell to the ground, mewling in fear and pain. Sleetkit slid from her mother's maws, pressing herself into the now bloody fur in an attempt to hide from the much bigger tom. "You're coming with us." With that, he snatched her away from her mother's body. She saw a few other shekits being carted off by rogues, but none older than two moons.

2 Moons Ago …

Sleet hated these rogues. They'd captured her. They'd killed her clan. Worse, their leader had killed her mother. The five moon old shekit was stuck in their idea of a nursery, which was an old badger den guarded by two burly rogues. Females were second class to these rogues. Their only use lied in pleasure for toms. Pawsteps at the entrance made everyone in the den scoot back, except Sleet. She was tired of shrinking back in fear from these toms. She'd get them.

"Good evening, ladies." Called her most hated cat, Crow. He was the leader. Her mother's murderer. He surveyed the kits in the den, before his eyes rested on Sleet. Her lack of fear amused and surprised him. "Come on, Sleet. You'll keep me company tonight." He purred, hoping to wipe the look of anger off the shecat's face. It did nothing to abate the emotion though. He finally sighed, gripping her scruff and dragging her from the den. He mewed a good bye to Bone and Chase.

"Let go of me, you murderous tom!" Sleet cried from his jaws. He ignored her, ducking into his den. It was spacious, and had a comfortable moss nest in the corner. Avoiding this, he dropped her in the center of the den, inspecting her. She was a gorgeous shecat. He'd been drawn to her the day he'd brought her back. Since then, the fire she held within had only grown. Still, his ban of rogues demanded he break her. So he would.

"On your back." He ordered. He didn't give her time to obey or not. He flipped the small kit to her back, and nuzzled her tiny, tight pussy. She struggled to get away, but Crow's large paws held her down. His tongue filled her and she let out mewls of pain and pleasure as it stretched her to her limit. Once he deemed her core sufficiently wet, he rolled her back to her belly, forcing her into a crouch with her rear up.

"No!" She cried. Her words fell on deaf ears as he shoved his dick into her. She cried, feeling a hot liquid pouring down her leg. She cried loudly, pain making tears form. He continued pounding into her folds as she mewed and cried. Finally, he gave one more, deep thrust and pulled himself from her. Sleet collapsed in a heap on the ground as he curled into his nest. He spoke words, but she couldn't understand them.

"Crow! She's bleeding!" Their medicine cat snapped at the leader. Sparrow picked her up, moving her to another den. She stayed there for three days as Sparrow brought her back from the brink of death. The incident only furthered her hatred of Crow. She fell into line though, which meant that he'd succeeded in his group's eyes.

Present …

"Sleet. Come with me." The other shecats in the den purred with amusement. All of them loved Crow. Said he was the best mater with the biggest dick. Sleet wanted no part in their talk. She stepped out of the den though, looking up at the brown tom with contempt. He merely flicked his tail, forcing her to follow him out of camp. Once they were completely out of earshot of the camp, she whirled on him.

"What do you want, Crow?" She hissed up at him. He stared at her with his sharp hazel eyes. Her own amber eyes met his, staring holes into him. HE moved close to her, looking down and his gaze softened.

"You. I want you to be mine alone, Sleet. Be my mate. You'll never have to be with another one of those toms." He told her. He touched his nose to hers as he spoke. Sleet backed away from him, gaze hardening.

"Never." She spat at him. He sighed, looking away. "Stay away from me."

"You're in heat. I can scent it from all the way over here. You will be mine, Sleet. Even if I have to force you." He pounced on the small gray cat, bowling her over with ease. He forced her legs apart, burying her nose into her soft core. She mewled in pleasure as his tongue rasped over her insides. The rough surface made her shiver in pleasure. "See? You're enjoying this. I can give you this every day." He returned to her folds.

"No stop." She said weakly. He purred at her lack of resistance. His tongue and purrs brought her to her climax. He moved back, lapping her juice from his chin. Flipping her over, he positioned himself behind her, his barbed member right at her entrance. Without hestation, he thrust his dick into her pussy mercilessly. She howled in pain. It quickly was replaced with ecstasy as he pounded away at her. She couldn't help herself. She yowled as he pushed her to orgasm once again. "Crow!" She called out. HE finished soon after, yanking himself from her. He breathed hard as he stared at her.

"Just love me, Sleet. Be mine only." He mewed. She stared up at him wordlessly, before gving a simple nod. He let out a joyed purr and groomed her softly.


	9. Ashpelt x Dovewing

_**Another request! Thanks for all the ideas, everyone. I enjoy creating these for everyone. If you enjoy Warriors Lemons, please go read my new story, Silverclan. Now, the request from Hunterkid for their OCs Ashpelt and Dovesong.**_

Ashpelt watched Dovesong training her young apprentice, Harepaw. The white shecat was going through some simple battle moves, and Harepaw was watching with rapt attention. The clan might not like either of them, but the little apprentice wanted to be a great warrior.

Finally, Ashpelt stepped out of the shadows. Dovesong stopped what she was doing. The apprentice let out a scoff, turning with a cry of, "Oh great. The clan's two kittypet's. I'm going back to camp." Dovesong moved to stop Harepaw, but Ashpelt touched her shoulder softly.

"Let her go. I want to talk to you, alone." The black furred tom mewed. His white patches shone brightly in the midday sun, and his golden eyes stared into her blue eyes intensely. "I love you." He finally managed. He'd had to work up the courage to even say those three words. His heart fell as she teared up and began shaking her head.

Her black paw covered his, and she sighed. "You were born here. They might not always be the most fond of you, but you could still get a clanborn cat. You can do better. What about Skyfeather?" She mewed, he shook his head.

"I don't want her." He told Dovesong with conviction. He pushed her softly onto her back. She gasped, but Ashpelt didn't let her speak. He let his tongue snake into her core. It was tight, it clearly had never been touched. The tom felt his loved one trembling beneath him. Moving faster, Ashpelt heard her mewling and purring in time to his rhythm. He hoped he was showing her that she was the only one he wanted. Finally, his ministrations dragged her over the edge. She climaxed before him.

Licking his muzzle clean of her juices, he looked at her dripping pussy. He couldn't help himself. His member was erect and leaking precum already. The sight didn't go unnoticed by Dovesong. With a sly purr, she rolled over, pulling herself into a crouch for him. His eyes met hers, making sure this was really alright. When she nodded, he slowly pushed his way into her folds. A slight hiss of pain escaped Dovesong, but she bucked back into him. She wasn't letting him stop.

"Oh Starclan, Dovesong. You have no idea how long I've wanted this." He tried to keep himself at a slow and easy pace, but his body moved on his own. The rhythm became fast and erratic. He pounded deep inside her, eliciting yowls of pain and pleasure. Spurred on by her cries, he slammed in a few more times, before climaxing. Breathing hard, he pulled out. Ashpelt licked her cheek, lying next to her. "Be my mate?" He finally managed.

"Yes, Ashpelt." She mewed, burying herself into his side.

**_Months Later_**

Dovesong let out a yowl of pain, Ashpelt fretted as he looked on. The medicine cat, Sparrowsong, glared at him with milky, blind eyes. "Calm yourself. Shecats have been kitting since the beginning of time." She snapped. Sparrowsong rushed toward Dovesong as a kit breached. Immediately, she began vigorously licking the kit's chest, making sure it was clean and breathing. She sat it beside Dovesong's stomach, before repeating the task with the next kit. A few minutes later both kits were clean and kneading the queen's stomach for milk.

"What shall we name them?" Ashpelt asked softly. They still weren't the most liked cats in the clan, but it was getting better every day. He watched as she licked the black tailed, white shekit. "Why not simply Blackkit for this girl?" He mewed as he watched. After thinking a moment, the tired mother nodded.

"Strongkit for the other." She purred, looking at the white tomkit. He had a black heart shaped splotch on his chest. Ashpelt nodded, rubbing his head against Dovepelt's.

"I love them, and you."

_**Hope you like it. Please send in reviews! I love writing chapters and need ideas for it. I don't own warrirors, or most of these OCs. **_

_**~Riverclan's Brambleheart**_


	10. Snowsong x Bruce

_**A little out of order, but here's Morningleap's request for her OCs, Snowsong and Bruce. Please keep sending in requests! I take canon requests, but I prefer OCs, so they'll pprobably get done first. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_

Snowsong stepped into the well-kept twoleg garden. The calico swept her emerald eyes over the scenery, searching for a brown pelt amidst the greenery. When nothing stood out, she padded forward in confusion. Had Bruce decided to not meet her?

A breath escaped her as something landed heavily on her back. She whirled, ready to fight or make an excuse if it was a clanmate. Her gaze landed on the tom she'd been looking for. "Hello, Snowsong." Bruce mewed into her ear. The shecat let out a purr of amusement.

"So you snuck up on the warrior." She said. She batted a sheathed paw at his ear, and he pounced away. "You big kit." She called to him. Catching up easily, she pounced on the tom. They wrestled for awhile, before Snowfall looked at Bruce while panting.

"What?" The Maine Coon asked, embarrassed. He dipped his head, avoiding her gaze.

"I love you." She mewed, so soft he almost didn't hear it. He stared at her in surprise before parroting the words back. He never thought she'd say those words to him. Snowsong leaned into him and purred. "I want to try something, Bruce." She told him.

"Anything." He told her with conviction. She moved away from him, turning and presenting him with her rear. The tom gulped as Snowsong made her core visible to him. He hesitated for just a moment.

"I thought you said anything." Snowsong teased. His moment of hesitation over, Bruce mounted the shecat. He'd done this before, but Bruce never thought he'd do it with Snowsong. His dick pounded out a steady rhythm into her pussy. They made sounds of pleasure in tandem as he worked.

"Oh, god, Snowsong." Bruce howled into her fur. She bucked back against him, eliciting even louder sounds from the tom. He pulled out before either could climax, and forced her to her stomach. He dove into her folds, causing Snowsong to shiver and wriggle in ecstasy. His skilled tongue rasped her insides, and it took no time for her to cum for him. He purred, and allowed her to resume her position.

"Fuck me, Bruce." She cried, and he obeyed easily. The tom thrust roughly, and Snowsong hissed in pain. With her so wet, it didn't take long for Bruce to climax within her. They fell to the ground, panting against the other.

"That was amazing." He sighed, causing Snowsong to nod in agreement. When the calico got to her paws, she licked his cheek.

"Same time in four day?" She called over he shoulder as she padded back towards her camp. She didn't need to see him nod his assent.


	11. Jayfeather x Petalfoot

_**I really don't care for any arcs after the second one. I didn't follow it, but I will try to do this request for DarkStarofHidd. Please forgive any OOCness. Well, here it goes.**_

A surly gray furred tom and a lovely, brown shecat with bi-colored eyes padded easily though the forest. Jayfeather was picking through the underbrush with skill only he could manage, despite his blind eyes. Petalfoot was beside him, nervously watching the tom. She knew that he didn't need help, but she couldn't help fretting.

"Where is this catmint, Petalfoot? I can't smell any." Jayfeather muttered to his apprentice. Petalfoot flushed beneath her fur, feeling embarrassed even though he couldn't see it. Truthfully, she had ulterior motives for bringing the older tom out this far from camp. No cat would disturb them out here.

"Well, I sort of lied." She began. Petalfoot turned to him and sat. Her tail flicked nervously as she continued. "I … I'm in heat, and I just can't stand it!" She cried.

"You have to stand it. You're a medicine cat." Jayfeather said sharply. He moved away from her, but something caught his side. Petalfoot pinned her mentor down, staring at his unseeing eyes.

"I can't. Not when you're my mentor. Not when I have to be near you every day, every minute." She licked his cheek softly. Jayfeather blinked in amazement. Was she confessing to him? He moved beneath her, trying to shake her off.

"We can't do this, Petalfoot. We'll be removed from our positions." He told her, trying to defuse the situation. It was rather difficult to do when her tail was brushing against him. She ignored his words, moving low on his stomach to lick and suckle at his member. Petalfoot was tempting fate.

Instinct overran his logical mind, and he rolled her to her back. The shecat mewled in wonder and pleasure at the feeling of his tongue inside her folds. The rough texture brought forth a dampness that was unexpected to her. Deciding that she was ready, he moved her with deft, precise motions.

"Are you sure, Petalfoot?" Jayfeather asked her. His dripping penis was positioned just behind her moist pussy. His answer was her slamming herself backwards onto him. The sudden feeling left him purring deeply in pleasure. Petalfoot howled out as Jayfeather filled her small core. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. The tom moved slowly at first, allowing her to become at ease with him. Within no time, he was pounding in fast and hard.

Petalfoot's claws scraped the ground as she tried to keep herself in place. Jayfeather's held her and scratched deeply as he thrust. They were a howling, purring ball of passion as Petalfoot came. That didn't stop Jayfeather, though. The juices flowing from her seemed to invigorate the tom, and he pushed himself harder.

With a grunt, Jayfeather felt himself release. It shook through him, and caused yet another climax in Petalfoot. There was no sympathy as the tom yanked his barbed member from her. It pained her as is scraped her soft folds.

"How many was that for you?" He gasped out as he began to clean himself. She laid down, unable to stand as she cleaned herself as well.

"Four." She struggled to get out, breathless. He nodded and began padding away from her.

"Good. This never happened."

… _Two moons later …_

"Push, Petalfoot." Jayfeather said coolly. His new apprentice, Sparrowpaw, was at his side. The little orange tabby had two colored eyes, much like Petalfoot, but unlike the former apprentice, was blind. Sparrowpaw observed the kitting with a cool demeanor that matched her mentor's. Petalfoot had been forced from the medicine den as soon as her pregnancy became obvious. She'd kept Jayfeather's part in it a secret.

A blue gray tom kit already suckled at her belly, and she felt the last one slide from her as he spoke. Almost immediately, Jayfeather was licking and cleaning the kit, making sure it was healthy. The brown kit was beautiful, and began mewing.

"It's a shekit." He told her with efficiency. Nudging the kit, he sat beside the queen. It was the closest to acknowledging them as his own. The two kits nestled against their mother, and suckled.

"Sweetkit for the girl." Petalfoot said softly. Jayfeather nodded in agreement. "Dawnkit for him." She mewed softly. Jayfeather just nodded once more before padding out after Sparrowpaw.

_**Hope this was okay. I really don't do these well. Onto the next.**_


	12. Fireclan

_**As a treat for not posting in awhile, here is another chapter. I may even do three tonight. This is Bianca's two OC pairs. Hope you like them!**_

Cherrystorm x Redsplash

Blue eyes peered from the underbrush. They stalked a young rusty colored tabby, who was stalking a thrush. Her green eyes glittered as they followed the bird. Just as she prepared to make her leap, sound from the side startled it into flight. Cherrystorm whirled, catching sight of a ruddy tabby pelt just before everything went dark.

Cherrystorm woke to sounds of dripping water. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was the blinding pain in her hindleg. Or was it the pain that was blinding? No, she was in somewhere extremely dark. In the next moment, a brilliant light poured in from the ceiling.

"Finally awake?" A voice called down. She saw her clanmate, Redsplash, looking down at her. Cherrystorm watched as he leapt from several ledges to get down to her level. The shecat tried to stand, to get to her clanmate. She hoped he was here to help her. The gasp of his name was cut short as she fell back to the ground with a cry. "I wouldn't. I severed your tendons. You can't walk. You can't jump. You're mine, while the clan looks for you across the territory."

"What do you mean, Redsplash? Get me out of here!" She hissed at the red tom. He shook his head, moving closer to inspect her. His exploratory sniffs had her shaking with anger. She squeaked as his nose nudged into her core. "Get away from me!" She hissed, clawing at him. Red welled up in the white splotch across his chest.

"I don't think so." He told her, menacingly. "You're mine now, Cherrystorm. All mine, to do whatever I'd like with." As if to demonstrate, he forced her onto her back. Redsplash's tongue was on her belly fur. She hissed and struggled against him, but to no avail. Every moment was agony to her.

His tongue reached her core, and she cried out in shock. He couldn't intend for her to be his in THAT way. It wasn't a mistake though. Redsplash dug his tongue deep inside Cherrystorm's pussy, tasting her and rasping his rough tongue over her insides. Cherrystorm fought against the pleasure that his ministrations were eliciting from her. It was tempered by her hate of him and the situation, but it had been so long since she'd been serviced as such.

"No, stop!" She gasped out. Redsplash refused to obey, instead quickening his tongue's pace inside her folds. A tightening feeling began inside her center. She could feel him forcing her towards her climax. Just when she was about to fall over the edge, he stopped. The tom stared down at her, licking his chops with a purr.

"I'll be back. Behave, Cherrystorm." With that, he bounded up his path. A scraping sound preceded the loss of light in Cherrystorm's cage. Redsplash had been correct in that she couldn't escape with her leg in such shape. Instead, she curled as best as she could and tried to sleep.

It could have been minutes or hours later when light filtered back into the cave. Redsplash made his way down, a rabbit in his jaws. He sat it beside her, nudging her into a sitting positon. "I thought we could eat together." He offered her the first bite. Under other circumstances, Cherrystorm would have spat at him and told him where he could shove the rabbit. Her stomach wouldn't allow her, and she dug in.

It took little time to finish off the rabbit. Redsplash wasted no time in a preamble. He forced her to the ground and his barbed member ripped into her folds. Cherrystorm cried out in agony as it tore at her skin. The tom ignored her cries, instead increasing his pace to a terrible, frenzied motion.

Redsplash's claws scored Cherrystorm's sides as he used them as leverage. The pleasure that he'd given her earlier was in sharp contrast to the horrid pain. The tom shoved forward, grasping her scruff in his teeth to assist him even further. The thrusts were deep, pushing all the way to her womb. Finally, his frenzy pushed him to climax.

The huffing tom shoved the spent shecat away from him. Standing, he stared down at her with cool eyes. "Get used to that. That's your life now." He spat out before leaping out.

_Months …_

"Redsplash!" Cherrystorm cried gleefully. The pretty shecat had been broken. The tom had become her entire life. Fireclan had been all but forgotten, moved to the back of her mind. Her newly born kits mewled at the harsh light entering the cave.

"Cherrystorm." He nodded to her. He gazed down at the kits with pride. However, he gripped one's scruff lightly. The kits couldn't stay down in the dark dank place. They'd be taken to Fireclan, to be raised as warriors.

"No! You can't take them! Redsplash!" Cherrystorm cried, but her leg prevented her from following after him as he carried both her kits away from her.

**Sandleap x Briarheart**

Two cats moved silently through the forest. They scented the air and marked at intervals. Sandleap had a sharp eye on the other side of the border, watching for Darkclan cats. They could be vicious, and he didn't want Briarheart to be hurt by one of them.

Nearing the end of the patrol, Briarheart turned to Sandleap. Her brown fur rustled lightly in the wind. The cool, blue eyes watched his green ones as they turned to her. "Sandleap, can I speak to you?" She asked, stopping him as he began to pad back to camp.

"Of course. What do you need?" Sandleap paused and turned back to her. The tom sat and curled his tail. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Sandleap just waited patiently for her.

"I love you, Sandleap!" Briarheart finally managed to tell him. He stared at her in apparent shock. "Er, ignore that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said – "

Sandleap stopped her in her tracks. His tongue against her cheek was all the answer that Briarheart needed. There was nothing to stop them from tangling around each other, exploring every inch of the other's body. Briarheart reached Sandleap's penis. The slightly musty scent intrigued her, as did the slight, pink thing just peeking out from it's sheathe.

"Don't –" Sandleap didn't get a chance to finish, as Briarheart lapped at the limp member. His cries of pleasure encouraged her to continue on. Her tongue caressed and teased at him, and it's growing pleased her.

Tired of her teasing, Sandleap flipped over and found her already wet core. His own tongue was rasping over her folds. Briarheart wriggled and mewled against him, but her struggles were half-hearted and useless. The tom had her crying in pleasure, and threw her over the edge to climax. Satisfied with her satisfaction, he rolled her to her stomach.

"I'm going to, okay?" He asked, and Briarheart's nod gave him the courage to slid himself in easily. It hurt her a little, but soon the pleasure far outweighed any pain she felt. He took her excitement as a cue to speed himself up, and soon was thrusting against her with considerable force. If he was hurting her, she wasn't complaining. Fresh on the heels of one orgasm, it didn't take long for Briarheart to cum once more. Sandleap felt her climax, and the sensation forced him into his own orgasm.

They lay against one another, and stared into the other's eyes. Whispering sweet nothings into ears, they groomed and talked until the sun was low in the sky.

_Months later …_

Briarheart had three kits nursing at her side. Sandleap was gazing at her with love in his eyes, and looking at the kits with as much love and joy as any father.

"Sparrowkit! Lightkit, don't step on your sister." Briarheart said softly. The two ginger tabby kits urned their heads to her, mewing apologies. Briarheart was especially protective of Sparrowkit. The kit had one blue and one green eye, but both were clouded with a milky film. A throat cleared at the nursery entrance.

"Redsplash." Sandleap nodded to the other tom. Redsplash entered, looking worried. He carried two very newborn looking kits with him. They were both reddish colored tabbies, and one had gem green eyes.

"I need someone to look after these kits. I found them in the forest." He mewed to her. He deposited them beside her, wondering if she'd take them. Her third kit, Fernkit, nosed them. Briarheart gasped, nodding and moving them towards her. The mewling bundles immediately began to suckle her. "You can name them." He offered.

"This one, the shekit, she looks like Cherrystorm." Briarheart noted. She glanced up at her mate, looking sad at the loss of his sibling. "Let's name her Cherrykit." She suggested. Her idea makes him brighten somewhat. The nod makes her overjoyed as she turns to the tom kit. "And this young lad can be Thrushkit."


End file.
